Welcome Back to Goode High!
by KWalkerSolo
Summary: Another of my Cliché takes on Percy and Annabeth in high school. It's a one shot that is now completed. Just read it I think you might enjoy it.


**A/N** **I figured while I'm writing their story at highschool might as well do a one shot not related to my story but related to Goode. Hope you enjoy Please read/Review my stories. Oh I'm still new to writing so please don't mind. Oh I'm just going to post this for now because I won't remember I need to finish it if I don't there's still more to come with this one shot. Read the end at the bottom A/N's**

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ **I don't own anything related to the Percy Jackson universe. I only own this story and certain characters.**

* * *

 **Percy's P.O.V**

I was standing by my lockers with my friends surrounding me. I was busy packing my books and things into my locker and was getting ready for the first lesson. I found my pictures of Annabeth and I plus all my camp half blood friends and I started putting it up, inside my locker.

My friends start laughing and teasing me asking who's that girl in the picture

"That's Annabeth Chase, my girlfriend." I tell them

"Yeah sure right, Perce. Like a girl as hot as that could ever be your girlfriend" says Tyler

"I'm serious, that is my girlfriend for almost two years now" I tell them a bit frustrated.

"That could just be some excellent use of photoshop." Says Kristen

* * *

"I'm so serious, she is so real. She's super smart, totally athletic, funny, amazing and beautiful plus she loves me" I say while smiling to myself

"We still don't believe you Perce." Says Jordan

"It's the truth here wait I'll show you more pictures of her" I tell them

I start showing them pictures of Annabeth and I , one at the beach , one of us in Paris at the Eiffel Tower, one of us at camp and the big group picture of us after the Giant War. All of us standing in our camp clothes still smoking tshirts, everyone looking so happy and me carrying Annabeth bridal style. A picture of us on a hike at sunset.

"There do you believe me now?" I ask

"It could still be photoshop" says Jade

"Wait here's a video" and I show them a video on my phone.

Its the video of my 16th birthday at camp when Annabeth and I just started dating and kissed then we were interrupted and picked up my the people at camp and thrown into the lake where she and I shared the best underwater kiss of all time

"Stil don't believe me?" I ask again

They all still look skeptical and I see that Alexandria looks a bit jealous, I don't get why she does though. That's weird.

"Could still be photoshop" says Jake

"If she was real then why isn't she here?" Asks Alexandria

"She lives in San Francisco, she comes and visits whenever she can." I say

"That still sounds fake, how did you even meet?" Asks Kristen

"We met at camp" I tell them

"oooh this mysterious summer camp that you always talk about that we can't go to" says Tyler

"You really can't go to it, it's a camp for people who have ADHD and Dyslexia "I say

"Sure sure Perce and where is this Camp again?" Asks Jake

"It's in Long Island" I say

"This sounds like some bad lie, I can't believe you go to this camp for the whole summer. You can't even keep in touch with all of us." Says Alexandria

"Seriously, I told you, they don't really allow us to communicate with people outside of camp unless it's a family emergency." I say

That was such a lie, but I had to say something that won't make them think I'm crazy . I hate doing this to them. But I can't say anything

"okay Perce we understand" Says Jordan

I like my mortal friends I really do but sometimes they just don't want to believe me.

"Okay next time she's here I'll bring her to come and visit you. Now I'm going to go to the bathroom and when I get back we're going to change the subject." I say

"Yo Perce, wait for me too" says Jake

And we start walking off.

* * *

 _ **Annabeth's P.O.V**_

I walk up the front step to the entrance leading inside Goode High _So this is where Seaweed Brain goes to high school. I can't wait to start my final year._ I enter inside the school and as soon as I step further inside I can hear gasps and whispers from everyone. I completely ignore them and head straight to the front office to get my schedule.

Inside the front office, a lady sitting at the main table in the middle greets me.

"Welcome to Goode High, I'm Ms' Colburn. How may I assist you today?" greets the lady

"Good Morning, I'm new here and I came to pick up my timetable for my senior year." I greet back

"Ahh, I'm assuming you're Annabeth Chase, you're the only Senior transfer for this year so far. Well everything seems to be in order, here is your schedule, and your locker number is #1807 " Ms Colburn says while handing me, my schedule

I take the schedule from her hands and immediately think _Well this is going to be hard to decipher, with my ADHD and Dyslexia acting up at the moment._ "Yes I am, Thank you so much. Would you mind telling me where the lockers are?" I ask while smiling

"The lockers, are just on the door and turn left that should lead you down the corridor where all the lockers are placed, or would you prefer to have me get someone to show you around?" Ms Colburn says while shooting me a smile back

"That would great thank you, I don't want to get lost on my first day." I say while sending her a relieved smile.

"Well you seem like a bright girl I'm sure you won't get lost. Wait her while I get someone to come and show you around" she laughs and says before she stands up and goes out the office.

 _Gods, stupid ADHD is making me so bored and it hasn't even been a minute yet._ I pull out my phone from my pocket and see that I have a message from Percy that was sent less than 20 minutes ago. It said " _Good Morning, to my Wise Girl and the Love of my life. I hope you have an amazing day at school and I wish you were here with me. I Love you_ ** _*heart emoji*_** _"_

Percy is the only person who can make me squeal like a fan girl on the inside, I love it when he sends these cute little messages to me and he always sends the sweetest things _UGH! I LOVE HIM in general._

I quickly type back a message to him saying _"Good Morning to you too, my Seaweed Brain. I hope you have an amazing day also, I miss you too see you soon ,when I come visit this weekend. I Love You too babe. ***heart emoji*** "_

As I'm putting my phone into my pocket I notice Ms Colburn walking in with a girl following right behind her.

"Annabeth, this is Sam, she's going to be your tour guide for however long you may need her" Ms Colburn says

"Hi I'm Annabeth Chase, nice to meet you" I say while extending my hand out to her.

"Hey Annabeth, I'm Samantha Davids, but everyone calls me Sam. Come let me show you to the lockers, then I'll help you find your way around." Sam says while shaking my hand

"That would be great" I tell her while turning to Ms Colburn "Thank you for all the help Ms Colburn"

"You're welcome Annabeth, if you ever need any help just come here to me or find Sam and ask her to help you." she says while smiling

As Sam and I were walking to the door leading out the office, we both heard Ms Colburn shout to us "Have a very Goode Day girls." she says while laughing

We both burst into laughter. "That was such a bad pun Ms Colburn." Sam says

"I know you like it" She shot back.

"Come on Annabeth, let's go we won't ever leave if we carry on staying here. What's your locker number?" says Sam while walking down the corridor to look for my locker

"I somehow believe that statement is true, oh.. my locker is #1807." I tell her

"You seem really intelligent Annabeth, something tells me we're going to be good friends. Yay, okay good your locker is fairly close to mine, I'm locker #1810" Sam tells me

"Don't you me Goode Friend, haha at least I've made one friend in this school. Would you mind doing me a favour?" I ask

"oh no, Ms Colburn has already infected you with her bad puns." she says while laughing, I couldn't help by laughing back.

"Sure you probably going to make a bunch of new friends when I introduce you, to my group of friends. Sure what is this favour you speak of?" Sam asks

"You see, my ADHD and Dyslexia is acting up and I was wondering if you could read out my timetable to me?" I say

"Wait?! You have ADHD and Dyslexia? Of course I'll read it out too you." She says a bit shocked

"Yeah is that a problem? because if it is, You don't need to help me at all. I'll figure it out myself" I say a bit angrily

"No, no jeez you're feisty. I don't have a problem with it at all. I have a friend who is also ADHD and Dyslexia, in fact you might meet him soon because his locker is #1808" Sam says quickly

"Okay, I'm sorry for jumping to conclusions. I really appreciate your help. So what is your friend's name?" I ask

" It's okay, don't worry about name is Percy Jackson and he is one of the hottest guys in our school yet he's not arrogant and cocky about it, he's really nice and caring and he stands up to the jocks who bully people in our school. In fact he's doesn't even care about his reputation and how popular he is. It's like he's so oblivious to it. Almost all the girls not including me and some others have crushes on him." Sam tells me

" _Percy Jackson_ " I say with a smile playing on my lips _Well, well Perseus, you've got quite a reputation at this school. oh how I've missed you Seaweed Brain. How do I surprise you know, time to brainstorm._ I probably had such a weird look on my face because the next thing I hear is.

"Oh, No, not another one. I've seen that look before and the way you said his name. He's not some kind of prize, you fall in love with. Besides he claims he has a girlfriend even though we think it's not true." Sam says a bit annoyed

"Wait, what? what look? No no, I was just wondering what Percy was short for, I'm guessing it's Perseus right? And no need to worry about me, I already have a boyfriend. Why don't you believe him though?" I ask

"That look the one where it says that you're already plotting ways to date him. Oh I'm sorry I didn't mean to say that, it's just frustrating for him to be hit on by so many girls. He gets really annoyed and uses the girlfriend excuse. Oooh tell me more about this boyfriend of yours. I have one too, his name is Jake. We don't believe him because despite showing us numerous pictures that could have been photoshopped, the way he talks about her is like she might be part goddess or something." she says while stopping suddenly

 _I inwardly want to laugh at how true little bit of that is. He's still so sweet when he talks about me. Before I reply to what she says...wait why did we stop._ "Hey Sam, why did we stop?" I ask her

She points to a group standing around or leaning against lockers. "You see that group over there? That's my friends, your locker is right next to where they are standing in fact the one next to yours is Percy's, his locker is #1808 and look here's Percy and Jake joining them now." Sam says with a smile on her face.

I look at the group again and she how they're all laughing and joking together and when I see Percy, I can't help but stare at him. I finally figured out a way to surprise him. But before I could follow through with what I was going to do Sam grabs my arm and starts dragging me towards them. I see Percy closing him locker and leaning against his locker, his back facing Sam and I and him facing his friends. We get closer and...

"Hey guys, meet the new girl." Sam tells them

Percy doesn't turn around but I do hear the Chorus of Hello's and nice to meet you's. Sam is about to start speaking again but before she does I cover her mouth quickly with my hand and motion for her to keep quiet. I motion and mouth for the rest of the friends not to alert Percy or say anything to him either.

I quickly step up near Percy and I can get his familiar smell of the ocean wafting off him. He always seemed to smell like that and I love that about him. His friends including Sam look like that they want to warn Percy but I quickly shake my head in a no motion. They all look confused as what is happening.

I use my one hand to cover his eyes and the other to touch the small part of his back, where he used to very vulnerable and only I knew where it was. I lean up to whisper in his ear and in the most scariest tone I could muster I say " _Perseus Jackson"_ He stiffens immediately and I can see him slowly moving his hand to his pocket where I know he keeps riptide.

Before I knew it, his reflexes kicked in and the next thing I know is that I'm being slammed into the locker and being held there by him with my wrists. Grey eyes meet his Green ones and I can see the realization, love and warmth filling it again. I look at his friends and I see that they all look worried and are about to reach to pull him away. I turn back to Percy again

"Is this the way to treat me Seaweed Brain?" I ask him in a teasing way while smiling

"Annabeth?! Wha.. how.. When...?" he looks so excited like a little boy and even though we're in the same positions as before.

"Full sentences Perce? I mean I know I can make you speechless." I flirt with him.

Before I know it I'm being pulled into his arms and being picked up and spun around and I quickly wrap my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist. Holding on tight, him too making sure I don't fall. He starts laughing and I start giggling and squealing. He eventually stops spinning and I pull his head down to kiss me.

I think this should fall under best kiss of all time category. It was a soft, yet very passionate kiss and he sets me down both of us still lip locked. We pull away and lean our foreheads against each other breathing in heavily because lungs were crying for much needed air from kissing for so long. He tilts my chin up again and kisses me once more pouring all his love into the kiss. oh dear gods how I've missed this. Once again we're interrupted by a sudden number of coughs that pull us back to reality.

I'm sure you can imagine how I feel at this moment. Percy pulls away and instead of letting me go completely he grabs my hand and holds it when he stands to address his friends. Who all had shocked, confused looks on their faces except Alexandria. Who looked a mixture of anger and sadness at the same time.

"Guys and Girls, this is my imaginary Girlfriend. Annabeth Chase. Wise Girl, these are my friends." My Seaweed Brain says while kissing the of my head, then using our intertwined hands to wrap over my shoulder.

"Hey Everybody, sorry Sam for not saying anything." I tell them Sheepishly.

"What are you doing here babe?" asks Percy

"I moved here to be with you of course" I look at him before leaning to whisper in his ear "Olympus also needed there head architect back"

"What? That's awesome, I've missed you so much. My friends didn't want to believe that you were my girlfriend."

His friends who snapped out of their shock started asking so many questions

"OMG, She's real."

"Percy how long have you known her"

"What is going on?"

"She's actually real"

"Explain now."

"Aww this is so cute. They're so cute but Annabeth you and Percy better start explaining now." I'm pretty sure Sam had said the last one

Percy turns to me and says "I Love you wise girl, but you're really living up to your promise about not making things easy for me? Are you ready? For our next great adventure?"

"I love you too Seaweed Brain. Damn right! I'm never going to make things easy for you. I know I am, the question is are we both ready to do this?" I ask him while looking back to him.

"As long as we're together." he says

 _"As long as we're together"_ I reply.

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ _ **I hope you enjoyed this little one shot.. maybe I'll do more. I'm still extremely busy, can't help that UGH! SCHOOL WHY?!.. Please Read/Review I really appreciate and I'm sorry things about them might be wrong. I had other ideas but I have seem to have forgotten it. But don't worry about that I have a lot more ideas left... Oh and somethings I said at the top are not true anymore since it is completed. I better go now**_

 _ **Mmmkayyy byyyeeeeee *wink***_


End file.
